


Holiday with the Weasleys

by ThinkToThought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/pseuds/ThinkToThought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron doesn't want Scorpius dating Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday with the Weasleys

“I don’t know what your game is, trying to spend the holidays with us, but believe me if you even try to date my daughter you’ll be more sorry then you’ve ever been” 

“Dad stop it!” 

“Don’t worry Mr. Weasley I don't want to date your daughter.”

“Are you saying Rose isn’t good enough for you Malfoy?”

“No sir she’s just not my type.”

“Not your type?”

“Honey are you ready to go we’re gonna be late for our reservations” Al said walking down the stairs.

“yeah,” Scor grinned, lovingly wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist “not my type at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had worked out this great reasoning as to why Ron had no clue when its obviously not a secret and then i promptly forgot it so just go with me here.


End file.
